


Vid: Stuck in the Middle With You

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: Life on Mars
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-01
Updated: 2007-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: A less than serious look at Sam's adventures in 1973.





	Vid: Stuck in the Middle With You

**Author's Note:**

> First made and posted in 2007.

**Title:** Stuck in the Middle with You

 **Fandom:** Life on Mars

 **Music:** Stuck in the Middle with You, by Stealer's Wheel

 **Length:** 3:28 

**Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ee9hn5j0dws37ld/LOM-Stuck%20in%20the%20Middle.mp4) \- subtitles coming soon


End file.
